


Fic: Winner Takes All (Weevil/Logan, nc-17)

by moosesal



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal





	Fic: Winner Takes All (Weevil/Logan, nc-17)

Weevil may have lost their little poker game but there was no way he was doing some  _personal favor_  for Logan. No fucking way. So when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the boys bathroom he expected a fight.

What he got was a locked door and a hand between his shoulder blades pressing him face-first against the wall. The words "I'm ready for my prize," hissed in his ear were accompanied by the sounds of a belt buckle opening. Weevil shoved back, trying to turn around. Logan let him.

He looked down to see Logan's hands on his zipper and snorted. "You think I'm gonna let you fuck me?"

Logan just smirked. "With the proper motivation,  _anyone_  in Neptune would be begging for it."

"There's no way you can motivate me." His words lost their force when Logan dropped to his knees and reached for his fly. Before he could break out of his shock, his dick was in Logan's mouth and all thought had gone out the window. Logan looked up at him through his lashes and the last of Weevil's fight died with the whimper he barely managed to suppress.

"Yeah," he whispered as Logan's mouth slid up and down. Logan nudged his knees apart and he widened his stance, leaning into the wall. He felt a shiver run up his spine when Logan started humming. But then out of nowhere there was a slick finger at his ass and he didn't even remember his pants being pulled down that far. "What the fuck!" He shoved Logan backwards.

He regretted his move when saw Logan sprawled across the floor, leaning back on his elbows. Legs spread, hard cock straining against khakis. A sliver of tight stomach above his waistband. The invitation in his eyes matched the sly grin on his face. "You know you want it." 

Weevil stood above him, shaking, gasping for air, trying to get control of himself. He did want it. But to admit it without being the bitch was the challenge.

With his pants still around his knees, his cock jutting out harder than ever, he locked gazes with Logan. "If anyone in this room is getting fucked..." he looked over at the mirror above the sinks and then back. "It's gonna be you, pretty boy."

Logan grinned and raised an arm for Weevil to help him up. "I guess you're  _properly motivated_  now, huh?"

"Fuck you."

"Now you're getting it," Logan teased.

"Hands on the counter."

"Yes, sir." Logan winked then unfastened and dropped his pants before leaning over, his legs spread, arms braced on the vanity. "Right pocket," he said as he stared at Weevil's reflections in the mirror.

Weevil found a condom and lube in the pocket and readied himself. He pressed a hand to the small of Logan's back, forcing his ass lower then he slid home hard and fast. No warning. No preparation. He would realize later that it wasn't really a surprise that Logan had been ready for it, had anticipated how things would play out.

"Harder," Logan grunted as he pushed back. They stared each other down in the mirror for several long moments before Weevil gave in and closed his eyes. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the soft wool of Logan's sweater.

"Touch yourself." When Logan made no move to do so, Weevil did it for him. He opened his eyes again and stood up, watching Logan's own eyes close as he wrapped his hand around him and started stroking in time with his thrusts. He wanted to tell Logan to look at him, to come with him. But he just fucked him harder and jerked him faster and then Logan was coming all over his hand and Weevil felt his balls draw up tight and his body shake as he collapsed against Logan's back.

They stayed there for a few seconds, both of them panting. Then Logan broke the silence with his smart ass mouth. "I knew you wanted it."

"Fuck you," Weevil mumbled as he pulled out.

"Just did." Logan turned around and Weevil expected that arrogant grin, but instead Logan just looked tired, spent. Not just that post-fuck laziness, but weary. There was something in his eyes and in his posture. All the attitude of his words was missing and Weevil had to wonder what the hell it all meant. But he wasn't going to ask.

He just cleaned up in silence and slipped out the door and headed for the parking lot. He didn't stick around to see what Logan did.


End file.
